From Ashes to Death
by DevilofAngels
Summary: A story of an upcoming guardian and his adventures questing through the darkness. Join our sarcastic solo player as he meets new allies, makes enemies, and annoys the hell out of Ghost. Rated M for foul language. (Over powered guardian...eventually.)
1. Chapter One: A Guardian Rises

A white light went from planet to planet, searching for a new Guardian to rise up and face the darkness. It searched for many years, looking in every crevice to find a warrior worthy of the Traveler's light. Its next target was Earth, a planet of life and home to the Guardians who are resurrected and given the power to fight the darkness. He roams for many miles, trying to sense a power within the remains of people who once resided on this planet. He is losing hope, when an abnormally large spike occurs on the sensors, larger then what the sensors normally scan. _This one is very strong indeed_ he thought to himself, and looked down at the human before him. He was nothing special, having black hair with dark red streaks, and wearing unusual attire. He wore a black trench coat and a white t-shirt with jeans. Black combat boots covered his feet and a necklace with a skull pendant hung around his neck.

The ghost prepared revival sequence and a blue light shrouded the man. His body rose and he plopped onto his feet, then immediately fell back over. "Hello I am-, " the ghost stopped mid-sentence as the man began to snore. "Are you asleep?" he asked shocked. The ghost shot a small laser into his leg, just enough to wake him.

"Who the fuck just did that?!" the man asked as he got onto his feet and looked around, spotting the floating ghost a couple feet away from him. "Err…What the hell are you?"

"Hello I am-"

"Yeah, I don't really care anymore. What time is it? I feel like I slept through a like fifty wars."

"It is the year-"

"Eh whatever. I just want to find my-" the man stopped as he looked around and saw his surroundings. "Okay what the fuck did you slip in my drink guys?"

"Sir if you would just let me explain-"

"Okay seriously what the hell are you and why the fuck is a floating white thing talking to me?"

"I am a ghost. I was sent by the-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Hold the phone. You're a what now?"

"A ghost sent by the-"

"Who the fuck came up with that name? You're a floating white ball that talks too much!" the man laughed to himself. The ghost gave him a blank stare and started to float away, giving up hope with the man. "Where you goin' gumball?" the man joked and began to follow the agitated ghost, who floated along an abandoned highway and up some metal stairs. They entered a doorway and the man lost sight of the ghost due to the darkness.

"If you would SHUTUP for a minute, I could explain to you what's going on! And I swear to the Traveler, if you EVER call me gumball again, I will lead you straight into a hive!" the ghost exclaimed, letting out his anger towards the man. "You can call me Ghost. I was sent by the traveler to find a warrior to face the darkness, and apparently you are very powerful. I will be your guide throughout your fight and I will help you in any way I can as long as you show me some respect! Now there are fallen in here, creatures shunned by the Travelers light and who now fight against the guardians. Wait here and I'll get the lights." The ghost said, finishing his explanation and leaving the man staring at him with a what the fuck look on his face.

"Fuck you!" the man yelled into the darkness. A few seconds later the lights turned on and the ghost reappeared from around the corner. "Let's go," he said, floating back out of sight. The man walked forward, and saw a chasm before him, strange objects were hanging from the ceiling and canisters covered with nets were placed around platforms. Ghost pointed out a gun next to one of them and the man picked it up, pulling a mag out of his trench coat and pushed it into the weapon, an Old Russian assault rifle in good enough condition to fire. He cocked the weapon and held it in his arms. "I hope you know how to fire that thing," Ghost said, his words caring but his tone betraying them.

They wandered through the halls of the fallen infested building with no contact, when suddenly one of them dropped onto the man from above, forcing him to roll aside. He raised his gun and shot a bullet into his head, turning towards another that had just dropped down and put another into his. He stood and looked at the ghost, slinging the weapon over his shoulder and raising his fingers in the shape of a gun, blowing out the imaginary smoke. "I got this," he said and walked off with pride. A few steps later his foot fell through a loose plate and his legs split on the floor, causing him to let out a small whimper before pulling himself up. Ghost snickered and watched as the man pushed on, and jumped back when a red X appeared in front of him.

"Trip mines. I recommend not getting your foot caught in one," Ghost said laughing. The man looked at him and flicked him in the side, flinging him into a chest nearby. "Oh look a sniper!" the man said happily, picking up the beaten up rifle and putting it on his back. Ghost popped up and gave the man an evil look before disabling the trip mines. "Trip mines clear."

They proceeded into the next few hallways, the man shooting fallen that came their way and Ghost disabling trip mines when needed. They soon entered a chamber, full of fallen and a captain guarding them. A ship was suspended above them. "That's our way out," Ghost whispered. The man nodded and snuck around the side, grabbing a dreg and slicing his throat with a knife. "Oh so you're a hunter," Ghost said. The man looked at him, silently telling him to be quiet. Suddenly yellow words appeared above the man's head and a series of pings could be heard, attracting the attention of all the fallen in the room. "What the hell Ghost!" the man turned to him, questioning what just happened.

"That wasn't me! Your light has grown more powerful!" Ghost said defensively.

"Who the hell thought making an "I'm over here" sign above my head?" the man asked furiously, shooting the dregs and taking cover from the shrapnel launcher of the captain. The man popped up and threw a grenade instinctively, killing a group of dregs and burning another. "Oooh. What was that?" he asked, clearly excited about his new ability. "That was your light. You can focus it into different abilities, but you do have a limit to its use."

With the dregs dead, the man focused on the captain. He took out his sniper and slid into cover behind some broken pieces of concrete. He listened to the fire rate of the deadly shotgun and timed his shot, popping up and taking the captain's head off with a single bullet, penetrating his shield and killing him instantly. "Okay now how the hell do we get that ship out?" the man asked, Ghost silently floating towards the orange and white jump ship. He disappeared and the ship began to whir, a large captain came through a crack in the wall, followed by a group of vandals. "Let's go! We can face them later!" Ghost yelled. The man ran towards the ship and jumped up, Ghost teleporting him into the cabin and getting them into the air.


	2. Chapter Two: The Fallen Threat

The ship flew through the sky, clouds racing past the cockpit and wind pushing against the metal. The earth below was covered in abandoned buildings and enemy hideouts, until finally they reached the city. Buildings of all shapes and sizes were enclosed in an enormous wall, protecting the citizens inside. Several incredibly tall towers stood out from among the rest, reaching into the sky and overlooking the city. Thousands upon thousands of people walked the streets below and the ship began to slow, coming upon their destination. A loading arm came out from the side of the tower, and Ghost and the man were transported onto the balcony of the Tower.

"Welcome to the Tower guardian," Ghost said as the man looked at the humungous building. Banners were hung up to signify the guardians, vaults were placed to store all of the guardian's equipment and several cubicles and stands were littered among the courtyard. Paths led in several different directions, but Ghost led the man to the left, walking down a windy hallway and coming out into a beautiful setting. Plants hung around the ceiling and bridge attached a large ball shape room with glass outlines, creating an enigmatic view. "Eh. I've seen better," the man said, trying to maintain his image.

"Welcome guardian," an unfamiliar voice said. A man appeared in front of him wearing long white robes and a mask, hiding his face from view. "You are now a warrior of light. The traveler came here many years ago, mysteriously he-"

"Wait. Who the hell are you and why are you giving me a long speech about how you guys came to be so obsessive?"

"I am the Speaker. I am the voice of the traveler, and I am welcoming you to the Tower, so that you may fight alongside us against the darkness."

"Soo…you're the leader? " the man asked.

"No. The Traveler leads us all."

"Okay buddy, if you're gonna get anywhere with me, you gotta cut the crap," the man said aggravated.

"Very well. I suppose I am kind of a leader to the people of the city, though I do not work by my hand, but the Traveler's."

"Yeah that doesn't sound familiar." _Gonna have to look into that later_ he thought to himself.

"Ghost, lead him to the vanguard to receive his mission," the Speaker said, Ghost nodding and floating back towards the courtyard. The man followed, observing the Speaker skeptically as he began to follow Ghost. They walked back through the large courtyard and went down a set of stairs that led into a hallway below. They wandered past a couple of cubicles that looked well supplied, with guns hanging on the walls and a very large titan polishing fancy armor. They then arrived at the hall of the vanguard. A woman and two men stood around the table and moved to greet them.

"Welcome guardian, my name is Ikora Rey. I am the warlock representative," the woman introduced herself. She was wearing purple robes and looked like she could put up a fight.

"My name is Cayde, hunter representative and best looking one in the room. I assume we will be working more with each other," the exo said, wearing a cloak and at least five knives around his body.

"No way Cayde, with that coat on, he's definitely a warlock," Ikora argued, disagreeing with caydes sly comment.

"No way, with the way he moves, he's got too much style to be a warlock!" Cayde returned.

"Why don't you two stop arguing and just ask him after we assign him the mission," the titan spoke up, breaking the two apart.

"And I am Commander Zavala, titan representative and unfortunately the one who has to keep up with Cayde," The large titan said, wearing white and red armor and giving a very intimidating feel about him. "And what is your name guardian?"

"You can call me," the man stopped as he looked at himself, "Master Death."

"Err…okay Death. We need to secure the Cosmodrome. We have reports of a strong fallen Archon near where Ghost found you. We need him dead," Zavala explained.

"Is he by any chance big, tall, and ugly with a really big shotgun?" Death asked.

"Yes. He will be pretty powerful. I can assign you guardians to work with if you need," Zavala offered, concerned about the danger of the Archon.

"I'll manage."

"By the way, what class are you?" Ikora asked, wanting to settle the argument between her and Cayde.

"Whatever I need to be," Death replied, walking with Ghost back to his ship and preparing to return to face the Archon. Their ship dropped them off near the site, and then returned to orbit, awaiting further command. Death wandered through the crash sites of former ships and wreckage of old vehicles. Coming upon a torn up building, he climbed up the stairs, making the rusty metal creek under the weight. He walked through some hallways, coming upon a huge room crowded by fallen. Some weird grayish creatures ran by him and he stayed out of sight, watching as they ran to a group of dregs, clawing off their flesh and then began eating their remains. The image was disgustful and the smell was dreadful. Another creature came around once the dregs were dead, floating above the ground and making a loud shriek to call off its minions. They returned to it and the floating being went into the next room. Death could see a blue light coming from the window and heard the fallen dying shortly after.

"Ghost what was that?" Death whispered, confused at the foul smelling things that just came and annihilated the fallen in one fell swoop.

"Those were the Hive, creatures of darkness that kill to feed. The small ones were called thralls, they are basically just foot soldiers for the Hive, but make no mistake; they are relentless and have no fear or remorse. The Hive is incredibly dangerous and poses a constant threat to the light."

"Well they don't sound too friendly."

"No, but I do not recommend engaging. The floating one commanding the thrall is a wizard. They are powerful Hive that can use lightning blasts and have the power of flight. They are not to be trifled with alone," Ghost warned, an abrasive look on his…face.

"Oooh really?" Death asked turning towards the door.

"Yes."

"Ima kill it," Death called out and then bolted out the door, bolting towards the feeding thralls. They rose from their feast, blood splattered their faces and guts hung from their claws and teeth. They charged after Death who simply ran up and super punched the first one, ducking slashes from the other thrall and sending powerful punches into them, killing them instantly. One thrall remained and he tried to retreat, but he got a throwing knife in his back, sending him to Hive hell. This attracted the wizard, who with a loud shriek, rapidly sent balls of electricity straight into his chest. Death fell over and twitched from the lightning. Ghost simply came over and shook his head, transporting his body back to the ship. Death now lied on a table, medical equipment surrounding him. Ghost sent small shocks into his heart, trying to get his body to run. Eventually his heart began to beat and Death slowly rose from the bed.

"What, in the living hell, just happened?" Death asked confused as he recognized his ship.

"You died," Ghost said simply.

"Oh shit. Am I in hell? Why do I deserve to be put with this annoying floating ball of torture for the rest of eternity?" Death cried out, getting on his knees.

"You're still alive dumbass," Ghost said, insulted by the man.

"Whyyyy?…uh wait what?" Death stopped crying to the heavens and stood quickly looking at Ghost like he was crazy.

"I brought you back…again."

"Wait, you can do that? Why the hell was I not informed of this?!" Death said frustrated.

"Because I figured it would be funnier to see you die," Ghost admitted. "I do have to warn you though I cannot revive you on my own if the surrounding darkness is too heavy. If so I will resurrect you at the nearest clear zone."

"Good to fucking know," Death said with a scowl. He teleported back onto the Cosmodrome and headed back towards the wizard who murdered him. They walked back through the halls, encountering some dregs and a few vandals, which he quickly shot in face, and stealth killing the vandals from behind. He eventually reached the huge room and snuck around cover to get an eye on the culprit. Moving over and over, he eventually sees it, and takes out his sniper rifle, being sure to remain in the shadows to not allow his gun to reflect the light, and give away his position. He aimed carefully and lined up the scope with the wizard's head, and took a shot, the wizard falling to the ground. Death cheered then felt utter defeat as the wizard got up, about half of its shield depleted and slowly recharging. "God damn it!" he screamed and took cover from the deadly blasts.

He waited for the wizard to calm its assault and took another shot at its head, removing its shield and angering it further. The wizard let out a torrent of arc energy and zapped the entire area, electrocuting everything that could conduct electricity. Death quickly jumped up and used his thrusters to do a long glide, returning to safety and waiting for the energy to die down. He took out his assault rifle and open fired on the wizard, emptying the mag to get a chest full of lightning. As he began to black out, he saw its shield had completely regenerated.

"FUCK!" he yelled as he began to go fight it once again, this time incredibly angry. He ran through more fallen, running straight through them and slashing their throats quickly with a knife in each hand. He ran through the thrall that had returned and did a move similar to a spinning top, slicing them in two instantly. The wizard came around once again and prepared its arc bolts, pelting his chest once again, however this time, the arc energy was absorbed by his blades and his body. He moved incredibly fast and came behind the wizard, jumping onto a high platform nearby and doing a back flip over its head, digging the blades into its skull and slashing down its body, making it disappear into a mist of electricity.

"Fuck you, you god damn Zeus whore!" he yelled to its previous existence, and then sheathed his blades, dissipating the arc energy and returning him back to what he calls normal. Ghost looked in shock at the rage presented by the guardian.

"You just killed a wizard and its minions and lived to tell the tale," Ghost said, very surprised.

"Well you did revive me twice," Death said sad that he failed the first time.

"Yes but the wizard never had time to get to your body and destroy me. You secured your life by killing her minions."

"Wait, so if their forces get to my body when I die, I'm screwed?"

"Yes, and I know you are strong, but you will need some help eventually. You must find a guardian to fight alongside you, and assemble a team to fight the darkness, otherwise I fear you will not make it through all that Is out there."

"I'm more of a solo guy, but I'll think it over," Death said, not really planning to think on it.

"Good. Now let's go kill that Archon."

Death proceeded through the chambers and found the room where they took off in the ship, the huge hole in the wall still remaining. Dregs and vandals were patrolling the room, talking to each other in an unfamiliar language. Death crouched in place for a moment and was suddenly camouflaged, his armor blending in with environment. He casually ran around the back wall and took down a vandal, slicing its throat and using the knife to throw into another. All the patrols began to search for him, but could not see through the camo. Death began to dance and let out a small chuckle, shortly after his camo disabled, and all the fallen open fired. One of the vandals let out a sort of clicking noise, signaling reinforcements. Death shot the vandal down and took cover behind a pillar near the hole. He blind fired around, killing a few of the dregs. He then threw out a grenade, which stuck to the wall and let out shocks of concentrated lightning, taking out all but a few dregs. Suddenly rocks began to fall next to him and Death turned to see the Archon looking down at him, jumping out of the hole. He rolled out of the way and used his pack to do a fast double jump, landing and sliding behind a wall.

The archon proceeded towards him, the remaining dregs moving with it, and Death couldn't get a single shot off from the mssive amount of bullets. The wall began to weaken and Death was running out of options. He leaped over the wall and a purple light formed in his hand. He felt the power rise and a huge ball of void destruction was sent into the Archon, dealing massive damage and killing the dregs instantly. A vortex was left behind and the Archon was being sucked into it, weakening his strength and leaving him vulnerable to the punishment of the assault rifle to his overly sized head. The Archon eventually stopped moving and the vortex vanished. He was dead, and the fallen had lost a powerful leader in the Cosmodrome.

"Well done guardian. With the Archon dead, we can begin to reclaim control over Earth and suppress the threat of the fallen," Zavala said over the communication feed. "Get back to the tower, we have more work to do."

"What are you?" Ghost asked, shocked at the nova bomb.

"I. Am. Death," he replied, waling with pride back to his ship, and flying back into the city.


End file.
